


Break My Body, Hold My Bones.

by Spatterpunk



Category: Nirvana (Band), Pearl Jam
Genre: 1990s, 90s, Courtney Love - Freeform, Eddie Vedder - Freeform, Grunge, Kurt Cobain - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Courtney Love, Nirvana - Freeform, Pearl Jam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatterpunk/pseuds/Spatterpunk
Summary: "You’re so wise. You’re like a philosopher." Kurt murmured, "You’re like fuckin’ modern-day Aristotle."
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Eddie Vedder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Break My Body, Hold My Bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this at 12 in the morning, it’s not edited. I don’t own any of these people but I wish I did, lmao.

"So, Courtney knows about us now, huh?" Eddie sighed, "How’s that gonna work out between you and her?"

"She kicked me out and won’t let me see Frances. We’re gonna go to court eventually and I hope we can settle things." 

Eddie ran his fingers through Kurt’s dirty blonde, matted hair. "We’re in this together now, babe."

Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Eddie running his fingers through his hair, "I know this is gonna get to the public soon, I know Courtney. She’s always running her mouth about something. I just hope my fans don’t leave me too."

"The real fans will stay, the fake fans will fuck off. No one wants homophobes at their show anyway." Eddie scoffed. 

"You’re so wise. You’re like a philosopher." Kurt murmured, "You’re like fuckin’ modern-day Aristotle." 

"I wouldn’t go that far, Kurt. I’m just telling the truth." Eddie chuckled, "Do you really want a homophobic crowd?"

Kurt giggled, "Not really. I’m just really worried about not being able to see my daughter anymore. I at least wanna be able to see my daughter and be apart of her life."

"Well I wouldn’t worry about that, baby. You haven’t done anything wrong and there would be no reason for them to not let you see her." Eddie replied. 

"I think you would be a great dad." Kurt crooned, "Maybe, one day in the future we can get married and maybe adopt kids of our own."

"Should we think of baby names now?" Eddie chuckled, "You always have to be prepared. Maybe the day when we can show our love for each other freely will be here sooner than we think." 

Kurt's smile soon turned into the look a 6-year-old gives their mum when they want something. He almost looked scared and afraid of what was gonna happen after this conversation. 

"Can I stay with you since I have nowhere to go? Only for a little while, I promise." Kurt whimpered. 

"Yeah, Baby. Of course, stay as long as you’d like. My home is your home." Eddie smiled and pat Kurt on the tummy, "I’m so sorry about what happened today, Kurt. You really don’t deserve any of it. You’re so sweet, Kurt. That slag Courtney didn’t deserve you at all." 

"It’s okay, we already knew something bad was gonna happen. It was just a risk we were willing to take." Kurt laughed and rubbed his eyes that were growing heavier and heavier by the second.

You could hear the pain in his voice when he talked and when he laughed, and the smile on his face had turned into a look of sorrow. No one meant for this to happen at all. Many people saw their relationship as fucked up, but they sure as hell didn’t want it any other way. 

"I love you so much, Eddie."

"I love you a trillion times more, Kurt."


End file.
